1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing generator for driving LCDs. To put it in detail, the present invention relates to a timing generator for driving LCDs which timing generator allows the frequency and the timing of pulses output thereby to be controlled by an external signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A driver and a timing generator are used for driving an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel.
Therefore, in order to drive an LCD panel of a specific type, a timing generator specially intended for the type needs to be developed.
As a result, a timing generator can only be used specially for an LCD panel of a type for which the timing generator is designed and the timing of pulses output thereby is fixed.
In addition, with respect to the system configuration, a special system is also required for the same reasons.
As described above, in the conventional timing generator, the timing of pulses output thereby is fixed so that only images having signal specifications matching the timing can be displayed on the LCD panel, giving rise to a problem that an image having different signal specifications from the timing of the output pulses can not be displayed correctly.
In addition, as has already been described, the frequency of pulses output by the timing generator and the timing thereof are fixed.
Accordingly, only an LCD panel of a specific type can be driven by the timing generator.
For this reason, timing generators of various types need to be made available for LCD panels of different types.
As described above, the timing of pulses output by the conventional timing generator is fixed, giving rise to a problem that the frequency and timing of a timing generator of a particular type can not be controlled when used for driving an LCD panel of a different type.